Two Years Too Long
Summary: '2 years, almost 3 years, after the Rebel Mythos received their freedom, graduated college, broke from Chris Ash and found their happily ever afters, they all return to EAH to attend their friends' graduation. ''The camera view opens up in an apartment building in the human world, there are glass sculptures, paintings and multiple awards displayed on the walls and shelves. An older Saaya Vadh (about 19) is sitting at the breakfast table reading a newspaper and grey pitbull is lying down next to the chair. The camera zooms in to show the headlines '"Art Prodigy, Saaya Vadh: the Queen of Glass Art Wins Again!" '''There is a photograph of her with an award just below it. She take a sip from a mug of coffee and puts the newspaper down when she hears a light twinkling sound. '' '''Saaya Vadh: ''*looks at the sphere on her bracelet and smiles* It's about time we see each other again, guys. ''She taps the sphere 3 times and twists it, causing a portal to appear. She whistles at her dog, who jumps up wagging its tail and walks into the portal with her. They step out of the portal arriving at Ever After High. Saaya Vadh: '''Well this place hasn't changed a bit. '''Chain Bound: ''*walks out of a portal with Prism Amitola and their adopted son and daughter, Lupe and Adolpha* But you sure have! '''Saaya Vadh: '''Hey Chain, great to see ya! ''*her dog jumps onto Prism, knocking him down and smothering him with kisses* ''Potato! No! Bad baby! Bad! ''Potato's ears droop in shame. Prism Amitola: ''*picks himself up off the ground* It's fine, it's not like that's any worse than our 4 other dogs. '''Aaron Aeras:' *coming out of a portal with his wife Narcy* 4?! Saaya Vadh: '''Why didn't you bring them? '''Chain Bound: '''They're way too spazzy. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''She's so cute! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: And she's so chubby! They laugh and some more portals open. With some other members of the Rebel Mythos walking out. With Midnight, Mirî and Tarîtî being the last one to walk out, but they look extremely hung over. Jete Muse: '''Hitting the tequila shots again, you three? You don't see me drinking at every event I perform at. '''Aros Ormr: Yo, guys, I was at that party. What kind of stuff did you drink? Midnight Darkness: ''*groggily* Shut up! '''Blake Winter: '''I guess that's what happens at album success parties. I love your songs by the way! I've skated to your collab songs last season. '''Belledonna El: ' My husband is also a big fan, but he's on a business trip. Mirî Irkalla: ''*struggling to stand* Thanks '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Damn...we didn't think the party would get that crazy. '''Ebony Scar: '*jokingly takes out her note pad and camera* '' This is gonna make quite the news article. It's gonna be even better than when interviewed Ignatius on his books! '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Hey! '''Ebony Scar: '''I was only joking. Plus I can't get enough of your books. '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Well I mean it's all about the stuff we had to go through just to get to this point. '''Hanabi Omikami: '*to Midnight, she has bags under her eyes and cradling her 11 month old daughter, Yoruko in her arms* ''Well at least you look better than me on Monday mornings. '''Hebi Hachibi: '*holds on to her bulging abdomen* ''I feel your pain... '''Salih Storm: '''Me too... '''Malachite Nile: '''Please tell me the baby won't wake up too often when they're born... '''Noche Severo: '''Nope!' She wakes up every 20 minutes at night. *yawns* '''Malachite Nile: '''Wow, babe let's just pray that they're heavy sleepers. '''Shield Roma: ''*jokingly* I guess she's nocturnal like her dad! '''Noche Severo: '''Shut up, Shield. '''Diamond Dite: '''At least you're not as bad as General Hamilton, his jokes are way worse. And he won't hitting on me. *''her 3 dogs, Ace, Tiger and Cooper start barking at some birds* ''Babies! Shhhh! '''Salih Storm: '''Hebi you looks great for 7 months. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Thanks, you too. Do you know if its a boy or a girl? '''Laurel Lyre: '''We don't know yet, but when we do we'll start thinking of names. '''Jete Muse: '''What about you, Hebi? Are you expecting a boy or a girl? '''Hebi Hachibi: '''2 boys and a girl. Triplets. ''*sweat runs down her face* ''Yayyyyy. And they're due in 2 months. '''Taiyang Hou: '''Have you thought of names yet? '''Malachite Nile: '''We were thinking Hachi and Eigou for the boys and Kagami for the girl. '''Taiyang Hou: '*tries his best to hold his son, Yang, in place* ''You two are lucky that you've got each other, I have to deal with this lil firecracker ever since me and Amanda broke up. That reminds me what do guys do? I work for the air force. '''Lian Hua: '''I'm a botanist and part time artist. But I'm also a part time social security consultant for a government agency. '''Aros Ormr:' I'm still a dancer and Youtuber. Youtube says hi, btw. Aaron Aeras: *cradling his 5 year old daughter Toni and 4 year old son Ife* I'm the special effects guy for a lot of cool movies. *gestures to Narcy who smiles* Narcy still runs her earring store and it's super big now. Shield Roma: '''I work for a government agency in the mortal world as leader of the black ops unit and trainer for the soldiers. I rake in the big bucks! '''Mars Polemos: '''That sounds cool, I'm still job-huntin- '''Shield Roma: '''Say no more buddy! A couple of my black op agents just dropped out and the agency is short on negotiators. ''*hands him the application papers* ''Do we have a deal? '''Aura Falcon: ''*holds her and Aira's adopted on, Shade, tight* I'm a researcher for a different branch of the same government agency while Aira is a derby racer. Combine our salaries and we're loaded. '''Malachite Nile: '''We opened up a wagashi shop together in Harajuku. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''I've heard of it, is it hard running such a popular dessert shop while pregnant? I heard people were lining up around the block just to have some of your in-house pounded mochi and suama. '''Hebi Hachibi: '*holds on to her abdomen* ''Very. '''Yang Hou: '''Dad, what's pregnant? '''Taiyang Hou: '''I'll tell you when you're older, son. '''Vendetta Judgement : ' I guess we all have our own problems. Some of my clients are real butts. Have you guys seen Corona, Zane, Erin, Nina, Leah and Raquelle? Saaya Vadh: '''Last time we were together was when we were unveiling our collab piece, Fragile Time. That reminds me, Vali. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Yeah? '''Saaya Vadh: '''I've seen your pottery pieces in art shops, they're really good! '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Oh, thanks. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Tell you what, there's gonna be an important modern art exhibition coming up in Geneva which I'm invited to take part in. How about we do a collab piece? '''Vali Lokasenna: '''That sounds great! '''Leah Nemean: ''*shouting from a distance* Hey guys! '''Nina Lil:' *shouting from the other side* Long time no see! Shinigami Mikoto: '''About time you guys got here. '''Zane von Olympus: ''*sheepishly* Yeah, sorry. That reminds me, Elena's says she'll be a bit late. And I can'tget through to Ecli-GAHHHH! ''Eclipse and her boyfriend, Alex Hunter, charge in on a large bear, knocking down trees and waking Yoruko who begins crying loudly. Eclipse Arrow: ''*dismounts from the bear* Sorry for crashing in! Hahaha! '''Aaron Aeras and Narcy Gyre:' Puns, puns everywhere. Arashi Namikaze: ''*covers Akihiro and Vidyut, their twin sons', eyes* Eclipse, no. Just no. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Papa, dad? What's going on? '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''What did the crazy lady do papa? '''Asura Raakshas: '*was eating some take out salad* ''And seriously! Right in front of our sons and salad?! '''Musette Reflection: '''As an officially licensed psychiatrist, I'd say she's still nuts. '''Fang Serpent: '''Better listen to my wife guys, she's licensed. '''Talia Reflection: '''Yeah! Licensed! ''*to Fang* ''Wait daddy, what's a license? '''Erin Discord: '''I guess some people just don't change. '''Shaolin Sun: '''Indeed Erin, indeed. But as grand master, I do have my fair share of rambunctious students at the monastery. '''Saphed Bandar: '*picks some branches out of his beard* ''Personally, I'm surprised she even found herself a boyfriend. ''*holds back his 3 dogs, Beans, Nut-job and Sprout as they start growling at the bear* Aros Ormr: Omg, Saphed, that's so mean. Hanabi Omikami: ''*digs around for a pacifier for Yoruko* There goes my ear drums again. ''*she puts the pacifier in Yoruko's mouth which calmed her down. Alex Hunter: 'I guess that sucks for you. ''*he and Eclipse high-five* Hanabi and Noche face palm while Nina laughs. '''Lian Hua: ''*holds on to her cats as they hiss at Beans, Nut-job Sprout, Potato, Ace, Tiger and Copper* Did you guys hear anything about Huli and Qrow? '''Solaris Beetle: '''Last time I saw them was last month, when they came to stay with my tribe during one of their missions. ''*holds her son, Adam, tight* '' '''Adam Beetle : ' Mommy, when are uncle Qrow and aunt Huli getting here? Solaris Beetle : ''' Soon honey, soon. '''Raquelle Mandjet: '''Huh, I guess they'll be late as well. '''Saphed Bandar: '''Well, I guess we should go then, the ceremony's gonna start soon. ''The camera cuts to the graduation ceremony as the students come on stage to receive their high school diplomas. Helia Troy is looking around, hoping that Elena will get there in time to see their former classmates walk out on stage, as she came to see as well, and perhaps meet her new love, Lord Myles Lelex of Sparta, who is attending the graduation as well, sitting beside her. A large group of guards baring the insignia of New Troy come running in. They stand in 2 lines framing the staircase and a white, grey and ivory carriage pulls up. Helia smiles when she sees who comes out, Andronika Trojan, Sundarata Devi, Elena Troy and Vernal. Now full fledged rulers of a wealthy and prospering New Troy, chief adviser and a renowned ambassador. Helia notices that Elena is carrying a small child, her daughter Nia. The camera cuts to the end of the ceremony with the Rebels reuniting and catching up with their friends. '' '''Liv Mercybringer: '''Hey! Great to see you guys again! '''Shaolin Sun: '''It's great to see all of you again. '''Tsuki Hime: '''What's it like living without destinies? '''Blake Winter: '''It feels great! '''Mirî Irkalla: '''Without our destinies, we've been able to explore all these options in life and it will take us. And it's led led us to our happily ever afters. '''Momo Hiroshi: '''So what do you guys do? '''Jete Muse: '''I perform full time now, I've been all over the world. Heck I've even been on tour with these three ''*points at Midnight, Mirî and Tarîtî* ''They're celebs now. '''Akanni Owo: Yeah, I heard! You guys are so good! Branwen Odinson: 'Wow, I guess leaving really is a good thing after all. *looks at Shield and smiles* ''Are there any job openings at this government agency you work at? After seeing all of this, maybe settling in the mortal world would be better. '''Shield Roma: '''You know what Branwen, I can use another black op on my team plus we need a translator. What do you say? '''Branwen Odinson: '''Yeah man! I'm in! '''Mercy Redemption: ''*to Musette Reflection while playing with Talia* So you're a psychiatrist now. '''Musette Reflection:'Yep! And we're gonna need a rehabilitation expert at the clinic and I think you're perfect for the job. These kids were in a really bad place....So *hands her application papers* ''what do you say? ''Mercy smiles and quickly fills in the application form. '' '''Fang Serpent: ' *notices Eliana is carrying a small child* Oh, I didn't know you were married, Eliana! Eliana Lumen: 'What? Oh, no, this is Euridice's daughter. Her name is Ramona. ''Musette looks around. A bewildered look appears on her face. '''Musette Reflection: Speaking of...where is Euridice? She'd usually be all over so many Rebels in the same place... Eliana blinks, and his face turns sad. Eliana Lumen: ...Euridice is dead. Fang Serpent: *shocked* WHAT?! Eliana Lumen: I don't know the details, but... I found out in a newspaper she'd hung herself. None of her relatives wanted Ramona, so...I adopted her. Musette Reflection: 'Oh my. Don't worry, we can help you through this. Talia's dad was an abusive alcoholic, so she was taken away from him. ''Takumi is just standing around minding his own business when suddenly someone hug-tackles him from behind. 'Seliph Sívrit: '''HI TIC-TAK! '''Takumi Kaze: '''Seliph! Don't do that! ''Vendetta walks over to Isabella and suddenly hugs her. '''Isabella Echthros: '''Uhhh...Vendetta? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''I'm so happy to see you again. I've been trying to keep tabs on you. '''Isabella Echthros: '''Why? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Cuz I'm worried for you! Also I'm a private investigator now so I am authorized to make sure those whom I regard as family are safe. '''Isabella Echthros: ''*realizations* You really do care about me... All those times you've told me to stay away from mother. Is it so I didn't have to go through the same as you? ''Agape Cyprian and Valerie de Milo joyfully run up to Diamond and hug-tackles her. Diamond Dite: 'I know, I missed you too. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Sorry, it's just been two years without you. '''Valerie de Milo: '''We missed you. '''Agape Cyprian: '''So, what do you do in the human world? '''Diamond Dite: '''I'm a weapons consultant for the military, high pay but high risk. '''Agape Cyprian: '''That sounds cool! But I'm just worried about the high risks for you. '''Diamond Dite: '''Don't be. The only thing worse than being behind enemy lines is being constantly hit on by the soldiers and clients. Actually, when this is over, you guys wanna come over to my place for a few days? I got a nice penthouse on the beach. '''Valerie de Milo: '''That would be awesome! Sister's night out! ''*hugs Diamond happily* '''Diamond Dite: ''*sarcastically* Don't touch me. '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Sis! ''*she glomps Rheya* ''I want you guys to meet my boyfriend, Alex! '''Rheya Huntress: '''Hey Alex. So how did you two meet? '''Alex Hunter: '''Long story short, we met when she was travelling and things kinda kicked off from there. We had a roaring time together! ''Rheya notices that they have a bear. She sighs happily and face palms. Rheya Huntress: 'You're made for each other alright. '''Helia Troy: '''ELENA! ''*hugs Elena* 'Elena Troy: '''Hey there short-stack. I'd like you to meet our daughter, Nia. '''Helia Troy: '''Is this my niece?! She's so cute! Vernal she has your eyes! Can I hold her? '''Elena Troy: '''Alright. **hands Nia over to Helia*'' '''Helia Troy: ''*gushing over Nia* Hi Nia-nia, it's your auntie! Oh you look just like your mommy. '''Sundarata Devi: '''Wow, I didn't think she'd react this way. '''Andronika Trojan: '''She's Ellie's sister alright. '''Helia Troy: '*quickly holds Nia tightly and puts on a serious face* ''Ellie, there's something I need to tell you. '''Elena Troy: '''What is it? '''Helia Troy: '''Well, two years ago when you defeated my father, the disgrace he returned with became too much to bear, and he and our mother only managed a couple years in power before just recently, they up and left...they abandoned the throne right as I graduated. I'm Queen of Sparta now. My first act is to have the children properly buried, it's the least I could do to make amends for what he did to you. '''Elena Troy: '''That's so typical of them, running away from everything. Don't worry Helia we'll get you through this mess. But honestly though, I think it's a good thing that they left, Menelaus over taxed the people to fund his ridiculous parties and for the military, he doesn't know the true meaning of peace. But you do, and thank you. I know you'd be a great ruler. '''Helia Troy: '''That means more than you can ever know, Ellie. Thank you. And... there's someone I want you to meet. ''*she turns around and gestures to the small, handsome male stranger standing rather awkwardly behind her* ''This is Myles, my boyfriend and my greatest love. '''Myles Lelex: '''So this your sister.....I'm Myles, nice to meet you..... ''*he walks up to shake her hand and realizes that he is only up to Elena's lower chest* ''You're a lot taller than me.....and an eye patch? '''Nia Troy: '*baby babbling in Vernal's arms* ''Papa! Anti Elia! Andwanikka! Mile is slow! '''Myles Lelex: '*sweating nervously and talking to himself in his head* '''Don't look at the scorch marks, don't look at the eye patch ''' Elena Troy: 'Nah...don't worry about it shortstack mark two. I get that a lot. But remember, you'd better make my sister the most gosh-darn happiest woman on the planet or I will end you! Capice? '''Myles Lelex: '''Ye-yes! Capice....*looks at Helia* ''She scares me. '''Helia Troy: ''*laughs* She's my sister alright. ''Suddenly 2 motorbikes crashed into the event. Huli Shang and Qrow Otur take off their helmets and smile at their friends. Their son, Foxx Otur looks at everyone and waves nervously. Qrow Otur: '''Hey guys! Miss us? '''Marisol Mania: '''Wow..... '''Laurel Lyre: '''Well that's one way to make an entrance. '''Taiyang Hou: '''About time you guys got here. '''Yue Liang: '''Huli you're back! Trifa this is your godmother Huli. '''Serenity Mania: '''Where were you? '''Qrow Otur: '''Sorry we were in a middle of a bounty mission so, yeah. '''Huli Shang: ''*smiles at Marisol* So she lives with you guys now? '''Yue Liang: '''Yeah! We're her legal guardians. '''Aira de Kan: '''Nice rides! Where did you get them? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: ' Mama, mommy can I have it? Aura Falcon : ''' When you're older sweetie. '''Huli Shang: '''Uhhhhh...*flashbacks to how she and Qrow won the bikes in a drunk gambling match against their target before capturing him* 'you don't wanna know. '''Qrow Otur: '''And this little guy is our son, Foxx. Say hi buddy. '''Foxx Otur: '*shyly* ''Hi... '''Erin Discord: '''Awwww, Qrow he looks just like you but with fox ears. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Mama, mommy can I play with him? '''Zane von Olympus: '''I can see he's a little shy. '''Foxx Otur: '*sees Nia and his eyes light up* ''Papa, can I marry her? ''*points at Nia* ''Just like you and mama. '''Qrow Otur: '''Awwww Foxx, you're too yo- '''Vernal: '''Kid! If you even think, that I would consider you as a son in law for my precious little Nia, you have to complete at least 100 bounty missions on your own. '''Andronika Trojan: '''And be a responsible king! '''Huli Shang: '''Vernal! Andronika! '''Vernal: '''Just kidding. But I got my eye on you.... '''Foxx Otur: '''Miss Elena, can I play with Nia? '''Elena Troy: '''Sure thing! Here you go. ''Elena puts Nia on the ground. The one year old looks at the two year old Foxx in a strange way, but they eventually started playing together. Noche puts Yoruko down on the ground and she pokes Foxx's ears Akihiro, Vidyut, Shade, Adam, Trifa, Talia, Yang, Adolpha and Lupe joins in on the fun along with the dogs. Meanwhile, Heather von Olympus looks at the Rebel Mythos, her heart wells up with anger when she sees how happy and accomplished they've become after being freed of their destinies and burdens. She despises how many of them started families and got married with their romantic partners and how they all became happy and successful in their lives. They've received their happily ever afters but she didn't. Her eyes well up with tears of anger and jealousy when she sees how happy Erin is with Zane and how accomplished and renowned Huli has become. Zane looks up and sees her storming away. He wanted to follow her but Huli grabs him by the shoulder. Huli Shang: 'I don't think it's a good idea Zane. All I hope for is that is that she can move on. '''Zane von Olympus: '''I know Huli. But she's still my sister. I have to try. ''Zane walks away and follows Heather. '''Zane von Olympus: '''Heather! It's been a while. '''Heather von Olympus: ''*spitefully and coldly* Go away. '''Zane von Olympus: '''Heather please. What happened was in the past now that I'm here we can start ove- '''Heather von Olympus: '''I SAID GO AWAY! '''Zane von Olympus: '''Heather calm down. I care about you. '''Heather von Olympus: '''YOU CARE?! YOU LEFT ME AND RAN OFF WITH THOSE LOWLY CREATURES! '''Zane von Olympus: '''I left to protect to you! '''Heather von Olympus: '''PROTECT ME?! WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY DO- '''Zane von Olympus: '''Those dark gods would've came after you if me and others stayed. We're targets and we had to find a way to lead them away from you guys! Plus we have nothing here so leaving leaving was our only option! '''Heather von Olympus: '''WHAT YOU DID RUINED MY DESTINY! '''Zane von Olympus: '''Ruined it?! ''*getting angry and clenched his fists tears begin to well up in his eyes* ''Is that seriously all you care about? Your destiny?! What we did was for the greater good. And we didn't need destinies! We found our own paths, our own happily ever afters. When are you gonna wake up and face the facts that a predetermined destiny and repeating the past would just cause more pain?! '''Heather von Olympus: '''I DON'T CARE! ''Heather lunges at Zane with sparks of electricity flying out of her hands. Knocking them both out of the foyer and into the graduation venue. Erin Discord: 'Zane! ''*she runs in to help him* 'Heather von Olympus: '''YOU! ''She goes after Erin and pushes her into the fountain and blasting her with some electricity. She walks up to the disoriented Erin with a ball of electricity in her hands and a psychotic grin on her face. 'Heather von Olympus: '''I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG! ''But before she can electrocute Erin to death. Huli wraps her puppet strings around her wrist and pulls her over. 'Huli Shang: '''You need to calm down. ''Heather flails out angrily and smacks Huli away. Only for Branwen Odinson to restrain her. 'Branwen Odinson: '''Olympus! What's gotten in to you?! '''Heather von Olympus: '''I'M DOING US A FAVOR BRANWEN! ''She pulls herself away and lunges back in at Erin. But Liv tackles her and tries to keep her down. 'Liv Mercybringer: '''Woah there! You really need to cool off. ''Heather angrily knocks Liv away and attempts to strike Erin. But is blocked by Zane using his sword. 'Zane von Olympus: '''Heather! Snap out of it! ''Heather angrily slaps Zane away using some electricity and this caused him to knock Huli down. Foxx is in shock seeing his mother hurt to the point where his usually grey eyes turned red like Huli's. 'Foxx Otur: '''YOU HURT MY MAMA! ''*his nails suddenly turn into claws, his teeth begin to turn into fangs, 9 tails begin to grow out and his fox ears became larger* '''Qrow Otur: ''*in shock* WHAT IN THE WORLD?! ''Foxx lunges in at Heather and claws her across the face and throws her into the wall. Huli quickly grabs her son and calms him down, causing him to deactivate his powers and fall asleep. Seeing an opening Mirî looks at Ebony and they both nod at each other. Combining their powers they use their rune stone and energy chains to tie up Heather, restraining her. Erin runs over to check on Zane who struggles to get up. '' '''Elena Troy: '''Easy there bro! You need to get yourself healed. ''*she motions a soldier to bring her a medical kit* ''Alright, ''*covers her hand in the anti burn drug* ''this might sting a little. Erin hold him down for me. '''Erin Discord: '''Okay but is it gonna hurt him a lo- '''Zane von Olympus: '''GYUH! ''*winces in pain* ''It's alright, I'm fine. *''the would slowly begins to heal* 'Elena Troy: '''You're lucky you're immortal. That electro-burn would've killed a normal person. '''Erin Discord: '''I'm so happy you're alright! ''*she kisses him* Heather begins hyperventilating with anger at the sight of the happy couple. She suddenly begins shooting electricity from her mouth and screaming. She flails around crying maniacally, the accessories falling out of her hair, make-up running down her face and her clothes tearing up. All everyone could do is sadly watch as Heather finally breaks down.The couples quickly cover the children's eyes to shield them from the traumatizing image in front of them. The camera then cuts to Heather being escorted through a portal back to Olympus where she will be kept under Zeus and Hera's watchful eyes and receive treatment. Zeus glowers at his son in disappointment before gently leading Heather through the portal. Erin walks over to Zane and puts her hand on his shoulder, comforting him as the sun sets and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Heather in her room back on Mt Olympus, sitting on her bed. She looks into a crystal ball which shows the Rebels, Roybels and Royals all happy, having found their happily ever afters without the need for their destinies. Her eyes twitch in anger as she knocks down the crystal ball, shattering it. She looks directly at the camera showing her messy hair and baggy eyes before the screen fades black with the words "It will begin anew, brother" appears on it. Hinting at another arc between her and Zane and the screen fades black a second time. Category:Fan Webisodes